


(un)broken

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bombs, F/F, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with a bomb strapped to her chest, ikusaba mukuro realizes that she'd like to hold sonia's hand a little longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)broken

**Author's Note:**

> also for rarepair week oops

there’s a ticking.

tick  
tock  
tick  
tick  
tick  
tick  
tick

if you claw at it, it does not stop.  
if you beat it, your knuckles turn bloody.  
if you yell, then your lungs deflate.

    it does not halt.

tick tock tick tock tock tock tick

you are willing to die for others because that is how you were taught to l i v e. it is such a sad existence that is hard for you to explain to others, but it comforts you to know that people will live as long as you die. enoshima would never let you know how important your selflessness is, instead she writes on you in bright pink highlighter, defining you as i n h u m a n. you are a dehumanized being without any capability to love “normally.” you bury yourself in faithful self-sacrifice so that you may communicate with others that you love them.

for her, you’ve let them strap a bomb to your chest. you want to protect her country:

protect _her_.

tick

tock

seven minutes, thirty-two seconds  
tick tock tick

officials have contacted her, you are sure. she will be demanding for personnel to disengage the bomb from your chest, but time is almost up for you. your time is almost up. the only good that will come out of this for you is that you will be expelled back into the atmosphere and your particles and ashes might have the slightest chance of getting caught in her lungs. “mukuro,” you hear and your blood runs cold because you have seven minutes and thirty seconds and sonia nevermind was never supposed to personally arrive here to talk to you while your hands are shaking. you turn your head, imagine that she’s smiling instead of wearing that pained expression as her eyes shimmer with unshed tears. “you are going to survive.” she says those words and sounds so honest that you almost forget the weight on your chest.

when you speak, your voice cracks and you damn yourself to hell. “sonia, you can’t be here.”

her hands are shaking as they clasp your own. neither of you are used to such tender touches from one another, instead you are used to her breathing out your name as you sit in silence together. you remember how your calloused fingertips tangle so impossibly in her hair as she reads book upon book aloud, sometimes in english, and it lulls you to sleep. never had her love for you been anything extravagant, instead it had been an exhale into deep space. a secret shared by the stars.

the tips of her fingers brush against your wrists and you remember how you’ve only kissed her once because you are so awkward and clumsy and she respected that you preferred to quietly love instead of holding her hand or kissing her until she could see stars behind her eyelids. when you shared that first kiss, you remember how she had been so patient and melted in the palm of your hand. her eyes had shone with emotion and she fell asleep with your legs splayed across her lap and neither of you had ever felt more content in your lives.

you aren’t supposed to be crying, but somehow your cheeks are wet and you think it may be because you are human (no matter what s h e says) and this is pain. where sonia’s skin touches yours, you burn. how you wish you could just rip into the wiring of the source of the ticking and pull wire by wire until it is silenced, instead of it silencing you.

six minutes, forty-three seconds  
tick tick tick ti-tick

she’s never seen you so weak before, you realize, and you wish you could remain strong even now. you had been performing your part well until she had arrived to hold your hands in her own and watch as tears slipped down your cheeks. the pads of her thumbs brush over wetness as she tries to slow the stream of tears. it is a futile motion but it is almost strangely calming. her touch is as healing as it has ever been. “i’m going to save you,” she says, “i am going to disengage the bomb myself if i have to.”

when she pulls away from you, she immediately kneels down to watch the timer as it tick tick tick ticks down towards 00:00:00. her fingers brush over the door that holds the wires. after a moment of silent consideration, she pulls away. there is a solemn look in her eyes that freezes you down to your core. “the wire is caught around a piece of the door and if you try to pull it open then there’s a chance that wire will be pulled,” she bites down on her lip and worries it between her teeth.

you feel useless.  
tick tick tock tock  
tick tock tick tock

“it’ll be okay,” you say but it sounds like a hollow promise. you don’t know if it will really be okay, because you don’t know how sonia will recover from this. this could be part of her downfall, but you don’t think it will be. you know how strong she is and you admire her ability to stand against adversity. finally, you move. one hand comes up to rest on her cheek. her skin is remarkably soft underneath your rough touch.

scars crisscross your hands from war, but she simply moves to lean into your touch. her lips skim across your wrist, then work upwards towards your palm. she presses sweet kisses to each of your fingertips and you are still burning. “sonia, it’ll be fine. you are strong.”

she’s crying, and you want to die right now so that you won’t have to watch her facade break into tiny pieces as she finally lets go. there are five minutes and 3 seconds left for you, and how sonia nevermind can be beautiful even when she’s crying is beyond you. your breath keeps getting caught in your throat and you feel pathetic, but stunningly, you finally feel human. your existence is validated by this experience; the one experience that will end up taking your life.

“nothing is going to happen. you aren’t going to die!” sonia fights through her tears as she leans in close to you. your noses brush; they are damp and cold from the tears that have been shed. her eyes are so vividly green that you find yourself lost in them. her lips hover over yours, but neither of you feel a pressure to move. this closeness is intimate without being overbearing and it is all you have left now. “you’ll be fine.” her voice sounds hollowed out and her grip on you tightens. tick tick tick.

you have four minutes, forty-seven seconds left with sonia nevermind.

instead of telling her you love her, you realize that you need to get her far away from here so that you may protect her life as you had sought out to do originally, lest your death be for naught. “sonia? i need you to leave,” you lift your hands to your face to wipe away your tears with a silent furiosity. she needs to be far away from you, away from this damned infernal ticking that is counting down until you will implode like a supernova. your light will scatter across the universe. the only anchor you have still is sonia, who is still holding onto your shoulders and staring at you pleadingly.

this is not the ending that she had wanted nor the preferred one, but you know that if you die, then she may find happiness again. it will take time, but you must not survive this time. “sonia, please, i need you to go.” four minutes, thirteen seconds. tick tick tock tock tick. you are going to die, and sonia too if she doesn’t leave.

if you yell at her, she’ll keep that memory with her forever.  
you would rather her not think of you bitterly.

“mukuro, i can’t leave you here to die,” she says, pressing her forehead against yours and you understand her, but you also know that she needs to leave before your particles collide with her and you both are caught in the atmosphere for strangers to breathe in. “you are my world.”

“and you are mine,” you reply, “and i need to make sure you aren’t swallowed when i burst.”  
you shove her away, taking careful steps away from her. “p l e a s e,” she begs, and you wish that happiness was the only thing able to touch her, but this sadness will cling to her lips and the words she will say will be in mourning and you are thankful that you were able to make her smile endlessly while you lived.

it is a scary thing, accepting death.

“mukuro,” she whines.  
you smile at her softly; it is genuine. you find it hard to smile, usually. “sonia, leave.”

she takes a step away, but she doesn’t know whether to leave you or not. your clock is reading three minutes and thirty-one seconds. “you have a kingdom to protect. you are so, so important to your people, sonia. please go back. i am happy to have been able to see you smile and laugh alongside you. trust me, i will never leave you for good and i will always protect you. i want you to remember me, sonia. i want you to make sure that everyone knows that i love you even after death, because you were the one person who made me feel like an actual person. thank you, please, fulfill my wish and stay safe.”

three minutes and nineteen seconds.  
tick tick  
tock tock  
tic tick tic tick

her feet move away from you.  
“i love you too, mukuro.” her voice is projected away from you.

she must fulfill your last wish.

it is honorable of you, people will say, but you don’t care about honor all that much. only when it means that sonia nevermind continues to live another day. even if you have to die for her to live, that is okay with you, because you have always lived your life around someone else. sonia had been a sanctuary for you; she had planted flowers in your chest and watered them daily. she had been a constant ray of sunshine. you realize that you want to kiss her one last time but you have two minutes and twenty-nine seconds left and she is almost out of earshot by now. her feet are carrying her quickly away.

don’t look back, you pray.  
you don’t want her to see the gruesome or the gory.

 

there’s a ticking.

tick  
tick  
tick  
tick  
tock  
tock  
tick

    and it halts.


End file.
